


Need You When I'm Broken, When I'm Fixed

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun is blind, Blindness, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Coldness.It's all Baekhyun's feels.Until his warmth came in.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Need You When I'm Broken, When I'm Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Zayn's "There You Are".

Baekhyun’s eyes opened. Although the beautiful brown orbs are open, all Baekhyun could see is the dark. Never-ending darkness that sometimes eats him from the inside. The area beside him is warm. The warmth is being emitted by the heavy body that is laying down beside him. He can feel their breath on his face, so he slowly reached up, letting his thumb feel the man’s features.

Despite his cold touch, he could still feel the man continue to rest.

Baekhyun pulled away and sat up. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his phone from the usual spot which is right beside his pillow.

“Hey Siri.”

The robot beeped and he asked his question.

“What time is it?”

The robot replied, “It’s 3:24 AM.”

He pressed the lock button and then put it right back beside his pillow. He stood up and felt his way until he reached a little door. Baekhyun’s hands automatically removed the latch that is keeping it closed and once it was removed, he slid the window door open, letting the cool breeze in.

He felt his way once more towards the metal chair his husband put in there for him. Once he reached it, he sat down, feeling the harsh wind hit his face.

Usually, Baekhyun wouldn’t like it. He’s always preferred the warmth, the sun and the heat. So, it isn’t ideal for him to sit here out in the cold when there’s a body inside ready to keep him warm by offering cuddles and so much more than that.

Baekhyun doesn’t like the cold, but tonight, he  _ welcomes _ it.

He doesn’t know why Chanyeol puts up with him. He doesn’t know why Chanyeol even loves him.

Their situation right now isn’t the best. It never had been.

Baekhyun knows that he is a burden. There’s no denying that. That is why he questions the fact that Chanyeol continues to stay with him.

Baekhyun is blind. He’s disabled. He can’t do anything and it’s taking a toll on them. Chanyeol is working hard, day in and day out to put food on their plates, to keep a roof above their head and to give them clothes to wear.

Baekhyun doesn’t have to see to know that Chanyeol is tired. He has too much on his plate, a desk job, a part-time job and a blind husband who can’t even help with the bills. Chanyeol is tired, Chanyeol is exhausted and Baekhyun knows he’s about to break soon that is why he questions why Chanyeol is still laying on that bed, right next to him.

Chanyeol was born with everything but he threw it all away to be with Baekhyun and sometimes Baekhyun wants to ask him why he did that. They didn’t finish college, they eloped and now none of their families know where they are.

Baekhyun lost his sight but it seems like it’s Chanyeol who lost his vision as well as his right mind when he fell for Baekhyun.

He felt his eyes getting watery and soon, tears were flowing out of his unseeing eyes.

He chuckled bitterly. Imagine, being given eyes that can’t see but can weep. Baekhyun curses his faith. He cursed whoever decided to give him this destiny. If they were going to make him blind, then they might as well have taken away his chances to cry.

But it’s the only thing he’s best at.

A heart-breaking sob escaped Baekhyun’s mouth, and he raised his hands to put it over his mouth. He didn’t mean to be loud.

This is the only time Chanyeol is going to rest and yet he’s going to interrupt it by pathetically crying about something he cannot change.

He’s sorry. He’s sorry for being a burden. If only he wasn't like this. If only he could do something about it.

He’d take all of Chanyeol’s tiredness away. He’d take away all of Chanyeol’s pain. He’d give everything back. And then, Chanyeol would finally be able to love a whole person.

Baekhyun’s breath got caught up in his throat when he heard movement. After a few moments, the familiar warmth took over the coldness.

“Baekhyun. You are crying again, my love.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun looked down because for sure, his husband was staring right at his empty eyes again.

“Go back to sleep, Chanyeol… I know you’re tired.” Baekhyun whispered and wiped his tears.

He thought Chanyeol would go back to bed, but he felt the man lowering himself down, until he’s kneeling in front of Baekhyun. Chanyeol grabbed his hands and put them on his cheeks, his warmth once again replacing the coldness of Baekhyun’s hands.

“Chanyeol, please just listen to me. Go take your rest now. You still have w-work tomorrow.” Baekhyun said but Chanyeol’s grip on his hands is firm.

“Baekhyun, I’m tired.” Chanyeol said and it broke Baekhyun’s heart even more.

_ I’m sorry. _

“Then sleep. I’m disabled, I can’t help you with everything so you might as well just take all the time you can to r-“

“I’m tired but I will not go to bed while you are crying. Is it because of the same thing again?” Chanyeol asked gently.

Baekhyun scoffed and leaned back on the chair.  _ The same thing again. _ They’ve argued about this, million times before. Chanyeol told him that he’ll do everything and that he will never sit right to Baekhyun.

“Yes. Tiring, isn’t it? Now please just leave me alone.” Baekhyun said, feeling his eyes getting watery again.

“No. Baekhyun listen to me.” Chanyeol said and even though Baekhyun didn’t look towards his way, he knows that Baekhyun is listening.

“All these questions in your mind. There’s only one answer to it. I love you, that’s the answer.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun stayed quiet, letting Chanyeol speak.

“You think I don’t know how bad you feel right now? Baekhyun, I know you pity me. I know you feel like a burden. I’m tired, I really am. I work two jobs. I take care of everything in this house- but Baekhyun I don’t care. I don’t give a single damn about it. I’m taking care of you and that’s enough for me.”

“But it’s not the answer I’m looking for, Chanyeol. Just let me go. Maybe… your life would get better. Maybe you can finish college again and get a higher paying job. F-Find someone who isn’t blind and who can work for your future. You don’t have to stick with me because I’m blind!” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol only held his hands tighter.

“I don’t stick with you because you’re blind. I’m here because I love you and I will do anything to have you here with me.” Chanyeol said and watched tears fall down Baekhyun’s eyes again.

Baekhyun’s whole body is racking with sobs and he holds Chanyeol’s face.

“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry I can’t do anything about this. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun cried but every time a tear would fall, Chanyeol would always wipe them.

“Look… I may have… kept something away from you.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun sniffled, calming down a little to hear what Chanyeol had to say.

“W-What do you mean?”

“I-I don’t really have to work two jobs at the same time. My desk job is giving me enough for the two of us every month. But I had to get another job to save up.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun frowned.

“W-Why do you need to save up? Are you… saving up for a divorce?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol chuckled.

“No. But yesterday, I received a call from the hospital… We finally have a corneal donor and I saved enough for an operation… Baekhyun, you’re gonna see again.”

Baekhyun’s whole world stopped as he heard Chanyeol’s words. He’s gonna get a transplant?

“I-I’m gonna see again? Chanyeol, I’m gonna see your face? I’m gonna see everything? A-And… I’ll be able to work? You’re not lying?” Baekhyun asked excitedly, tears now freely falling on his face as he stood up.

Chanyeol stood up and wrapped his arms around his husband, pressing a kiss on his head as he felt his eyes getting teary too. All he ever wants is for Baekhyun to be happy. He’d give his everything to make Baekhyun happy.

“Yes, my love. You’re gonna see my face, you’re gonna see everything and you’ll be able to work every job you want to. But of course, only stress-free jobs. I can’t make my husband work too hard or else I’m gon-“

Chanyeol’s words got cut off by Baekhyun’s lips.

He smiled and kissed his husband back, not minding the wetness of their faces together.

“C-Chanyeol… When I get my sight back, can you take me out on a date?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol smiled.

“Of course. I’ll take you anywhere you want.”

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol again.

Baekhyun’s cold body is now being taken over by a mild heat.

Chanyeol will always be Baekhyun’s warmth.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This short and a bit sad but I hoped you like it too. Follow me on twitter: @hunniesfw


End file.
